Harry Potter and the Full Moon
by Frontline
Summary: The Auror Officer is investigating a suspected werewolf attack in Hogwarts. However, Harry suspects that the werewolf was not in control of his actions and will need the help of his friends to find him before he kills again. Harry Potter AU Rated T for some implied mature themes
1. Chapter 1

All characters and concepts are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.

Rain dripped off Warren Hodges' hat, beading on his heavy leather cloak as he walked down the dark street, his boots splashing through the water that pooled on the cobbles. Grim-faced with weathered features, the pale glow of his lantern revealed the badge of the Hogwarts Constabulary on his jerkin. Next to him walked Graysen Sears, the persistent drizzle doing nothing to dampen his perpetual optimism.

'You know what I love about this job?' He asked, as he shone his lantern down a side street.

'No,' Hodges said, with a scowl.

'You get to see a side of Hogwarts that no-one else does...'

'Yeah. Dark, cold, wet streets on nights when most sensible people are in bed...' Hodges said, raising his lantern to shine it into an alley. 'Why don't...hey, what's that...?'

He raised the lantern higher, revealing the hunched shape of a man lying against the alley wall.

'Hey, you,' he called. 'You okay?'

When there was no answer, he handed his lantern to Sears, kneeling down and shaking the man by the shoulder.

'Merlin's beard!' He said, recoiling as the man rolled onto his back, nausea rising in his throat...

#################

Harry Potter finished pulling on his black robe, smoothing down his hair before heading downstairs. Dark-haired with round glasses, he looked perfectly ordinary apart from the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

'Morning, Harry,' his Father said, from where he was sitting at the kitchen table, the Daily Prophet open in front of him. Like Harry, he had the same dark hair and round spectacles.

'Morning, Dad,' Harry replied, as he sat down opposite him. 'Anything in the paper?'

'Not really,' his Father said. 'Cornelius Fudge has been appointed as the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. So that makes him...'

'...my boss.' Harry said. 'Or my bosses' bosses' boss. What d'you know about him...?'

'He's an ambitious man,' his Father replied. 'He probably took the job to further his own interests...'

'Now, James,' his Mother said as she arrived with a plate of eggs and bacon for Harry. 'You know we don't talk about work at the table.'

'Sorry, Lily,' James said, turning back to his paper as Harry tucked into his eggs and bacon.

'Thanks, Mum,' He said, finishing his last piece of bacon and getting up, grabbing his cloak on the way to the door. 'I've got to run. I'll see you this evening...'

#################

'RON!'

Hearing his mother shout from downstairs, Ron pulled the covers over his head with a groan. However, this only made her shout louder.

'RON! Breakfast. Now!'

Grumbling, Ron threw back the covers and grabbed his dressing gown, stomping downstairs to the kitchen. Seated at the head of the table was his Father, his red hair receding slightly. Also at the table were Percy, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Ginny. Like Ron, they all had the same red hair and freckles. There was a general murmur of conversation around the table, except from Percy, who was reading from a folder open on the table next to him.

'Whatcha reading?' Ron asked as he dropped into the seat between Ginny and Charlie.

'It's a report on Dragon Fertilizer,' Percy said, without looking up.

'Sorry I asked,' Ron muttered, as his Mother came bustling in with a frying pan, ladling eggs and bacon onto Ron's plate. Short and stout, she had curly red hair and brown eyes.

'You'll need to eat up or you'll be late,' she admonished, turning to the others.

'Would anyone like some more bacon? Ginny?'

'No, thanks, Mum,' Ginny said, pushing back her chair and gathering up her plate. 'I need to get to training. The Quidditch Cup starts next week...'

'We need to get going, too,' Fred said, standing up and clapping George on the shoulder. 'We need to open up the shop...'

'Eat up, boys,' their Father said, glancing over at Ron. 'We need to leave soon, or we'll be late...'

'Keep your shirt on,' Ron said, finishing his bacon and heading back upstairs to get dressed...

#################

Hermione brushed out her brown hair, frowning at herself in the mirror. It had always been frizzy and unruly, no matter what she did to it. With a sigh, she headed downstairs to the kitchen, where her mother and father were waiting. Dark haired with green eyes, her mother was slightly shorter than her father, who was balding with brown hair.

'Will you be back in time for dinner?' her mother asked, as Hermione poured herself a bowl of cereal.

'I might be a little late,' she said and her mother frowned.

'...alright,' she said. 'Don't overwork yourself...'

'Don't fuss over her,' her father said as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

'I'll be fine,' Hermione said, finishing her cereal and standing up to kiss her parents on the cheek. 'See you this evening...'

#################

'Well, Doctor Hermann?' Dawlish asked as he stepped into the Auror morgue, where a heavyset, balding man was leaning over the body that was lying on the wooden table. Tall and broad-shouldered man with greying hair, Dawlish was dressed in a long leather cloak.

'Numerous bite and claw marks,' Herman said, without looking up. 'Although, I'd say that it was the bite to the jugular that killed him...'

'Any idea what caused the injuries...?'

'I'd need to check my books, but I think he was killed by a werewolf...'

'Let me know when you're certain,' Dawlish said. 'I need to brief the Minister...'

#################

'Morning,' Harry said, looking up from his desk in the Auror Office as Ron shrugged his cloak off.

'Don't remind me,' he muttered, heading for the coffee pot just as Kingsley strode into the room. Tall and dark-skinned, dressed in rich purple and blue robes, his shaved head only added to his air of authority.

'No time for that, Weasley,' he said, glancing at Ron, who was just about to pour himself a cup. 'I need you two for a raid on a suspected black market dealer. Let's go...'

Suppressing a grin as Ron glancing longingly at the coffee pot, Harry gathered up his cloak and checked his wand, before following Kingsley to the door...

#################

'Come in,' Fudge said and Dawlish pushed open the door to his office, stepping through and closing it behind him. Against the back wall was an ornate wooden desk, behind which was seated a portly man, his hair thinning on top. However, despite this, his eyes betrayed a shrewd cunning.

'Well, what is it, Dawlish?' Fudge demanded and he took a deep breath.

'A body was found last night, Minister, by the Hogwarts Constabulary...'

'And why are you troubling me with this?' Fudge said, without looking up from the paperwork on his desk. 'Surely, you're capable of investigating one suspicious death...'

'We have reason to suspect that he was killed by a werewolf, sir,' Dawlish said and Fudge looked up.

'A werewolf. Are you sure...?'

'Initial evidence suggests so, Minister. Our surgeon is cross-checking to be sure, but with his throat torn out and...'

'Yes, yes, you can spare me the details, Dawlish. For now, I want this kept quiet...'

'Sir?'

'We need to keep this under wraps. If people find out there's a werewolf on the loose in Hogwarts, we'll have a panic on our hands...'

...and you'll lose your job, Dawlish thought, although he kept it to himself. Instead, he said

'Yes, Minister...'

'Good. How many people know about this...?'

'Just myself, our surgeon and the two Constables who found the body...'

'We need to keep it that way. No-one else must know, Dawlish, not even the other Aurors. Where are the Constables, now...?'

'Still writing their statements at the Auror Office, sir...'

'Very well. I want you to swear them both to secrecy. And keep me updated on your investigation..'

'Yes, sir...'

#################

The lock clicked and Kingsley lowered his wand, pushing open the door of the house, gesturing for Ron and Harry to follow him. Quietly, they made their way down the hall towards the doorway at the end, where muted voices could be heard.

'...genuine goblin silver. Got to be worth at least 30 galleons...'

'Don't give me that. It's engraved. Even with the crest removed, it'll be hard to sell. 10.'

Glancing over Kingsley's shoulder, Harry saw two men, one thin faced and grim, the other slightly podgy, seated at a crude table. A third man stood in front of them, grizzled and balding, his arms folded across his chest. On the table in front of them were two tarnished silver goblets.

Kingsley raised his wand, Harry and Ron drawing their own as he stepped through the door.

'Don't move,' He ordered. 'Auror Office. Stand up, slowly, with your hands where I can see them...'

Slowly, the two men rose from their seats and the thin faced one turned, his hand darting inside his jacket. Before his hand had closed on his wand, Kingsley's stunning spell hit him in the chest, knocking him backwards.

'Expelliarmus,' Harry yelled, darting through the door to disarm the podgy man with a flick of his wrist. The bald man moved towards Kingsley, stopping in his tracks when he saw Ron aiming at him.

'Secure them, Weasley,' Kingsley said and Ron moved forward, conjuring ropes to bind their wrists. Once they were bound, Harry turned to the stunned man, muttering

'Levicorpus.'

His body gently rose off the ground and Harry guided him towards the others as Kingsley took his portkey out of his jacket pocket. Harry reached out to touch it, Ron doing the same and he felt the familiar jerk in his navel, accompanied by the sensation that he was being dragged upwards...

#################

Hermione sat at the table at the back of the library, surrounded by a stack of books, her quill scratching across the parchment open in front of her. At this time of the morning, the library was mostly empty, apart from a few students and Madam Pince stalking among the shelves, haranguing anyone careless enough to raise her ire by infractions such as mishandling her books or talking too loudly. Occasionally, she would reach out and turn the page of one of the books, before picking up her quill again.

'Good morning, Ms Grainger...'

Looking up, Hermione say Professor McGonagal striding towards her. A middle aged woman with a serious expression, she was dressed in somber brown robes and a tall pointy hat that didn't quite cover the greying of her hair.

'Good morning, Professor,' Hermione said, laying down her quill. 'I was just doing some work on my dissertation. I should have my outline and topics ready for you tomorrow...'

'You're aware that it isn't due for submission for 18 months,' McGonagal asked and Hermione nodded.

'I know. I just wanted to get started...'

'This project will take time, Ms Grainger,' McGonagal said, with a slight frown. 'You do not get extra marks for finishing first. Remember that.'

'Yes, Professor,' Hermione said and McGonagal gave her an indulgent smile.

'Very well. Meet me in my study tomorrow and we will take a look at what you have...'

#################

Reluctantly leaving Kingsley to process the three prisoners, Harry and Ron returned to their desks, to find a stack of folders and files waiting for them.

'No-one mentioned this during those career meetings,' Ron said, as he dropped into his chair with a sigh. 'Join the Aurors, spend all day reading reports...'

'Yeah,' Harry muttered, picking up the folder on top of his stack and starting to read...

#################

The wind whipped through Ginny's hair as she swooped above the Quidditch Pitch, dressed in her red Gryffindor robes. Between her and the goal rings were two of the Slytherin chasers and their keeper, Miles Bletchley. Deftly, she fielded the pass from Katie, dodging past Warrington and passing smoothly to Alicia. Alicia feinted left and then darted right, putting the Quaffle directly through the middle ring.

'Yes!' Ginny yelled, even though she knew that no-one else could hear her over the rush of the wind. As she swooped around, she saw a flash of gold from near the middle of the pitch.

The Snitch...

Her pulse quickened as she saw a flash of green, Malfoy diving towards it, followed by Morris. Morris had just about caught up to him when Malfoy snatched up the Snitch, swooping up with it clutched in his fist.

Dammit... Ginny thought, thumping her fist onto her thigh.

#################

'This is just like being back at Hogwarts,' Ron said, as he sat back with a groan, casting aside the report that he had finished reading.

'Yeah,' Harry said, without looking up from the folder that was open in front of him. 'And we don't have Hermione to help us, now...'

#################

...heard the rumour that there is a vampire working as a bartender in the Silver Moon club. Personally, I think that it takes more than being tall, pale and wearing eye shadow to make someone a vampire. However, I don't expect the rumours will stop anytime soon. Before I finish, there is one more thing that I wanted to tell you. Milly Chelmsford is 16 years old and she went missing two days ago. She has just started her sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was last seen in Dragon Alley at around 2:00. I know Hogwarts is a big city and that everyone has their own troubles. I know that she wouldn't be the first teenage girl to run away from home. And I know there are many other strange and unexplained things in Hogwarts worth reporting on. However, she is someone's daughter and someone's friend. If anyone has seen her, or has any information, please write to the Quibbler. Thank you.

Laying down her quill, Luna stared out of the window from her room, stretching her shoulders with a groan. Massaging her neck, she rolled up the scroll and tied it together with the other three that lay on her writing desk.

'Squawk,' she said, turning to her screech owl, who obediently held out her claw and grasped the scrolls.

'The Quibbler Office,' Luna said and Squawk screeched softly, flapping her wings as she flew towards the open window.

#################

Carefully, Neville pulled on his leather gloves as he sat down in front of the Venomous Tentacular, extending his hand toward it. The Tentacular quivered for a moment, before it's vines lashed out to wrap around his hand. Venomous Tentacular lived up to their name due to the venom that was extruded through their shoots. Without the leather gloves, Neville would now be on his way to the Hospital Wing. Working quickly, he stripped the leaves from the branches, dropping them into a glass jar. He had just finished when Professor Sprout pushed open the door of the greenhouse. A good-natured, red-cheeked, stocky woman, she was dressed in heavy leather robes with mud stains on the knees.

'Nearly done, Longbottom?' she asked and Neville nodded.

'Yes, Professor,' Neville said, drawing his wand and tapping it onto the Tentacular. It quivered for a moment, the vines relaxing and Neville shook them off his hand.

'Good. Just take those along to Madam Pomfrey, would you? The first years will begin working with these next week, so she'll be needing to mix up some anti-venom...'

'Yes, Professor...'

#################

Ron peered around the corner of the alley at the warehouse across the street, just as a grim-faced man emerged.

'That's Roman Carson,' he said. 'Mad-Eye arrested him last month for receiving stolen goods. Looks like Kingsley's information was on the money,' he added as he snapped a picture with his micro-camera, glancing over his shoulder at Harry.

'The people we arrested this morning we're very keen to talk,' Harry said, just as there was a loud crack and a pink-haired woman appeared beside them.

'Wotcher,' she said and Harry grinned.

'Hey, Tonks...'

'You took your time,' Ron said. 'It's cold enough to freeze my...'

'We've seen three suspects so far,' Harry said, quickly, taking the camera from Ron and handing it to her.

'Thanks,' Tonks said. 'Get some rest. I'll take it from here...'

'Thanks, Tonks,' Harry said, heading towards the other end of the alley, just as Tonks called after them.

'By the way, Ron, it'd be cold enough to freeze mine off, too, if I had them...'

#################

Ron and Harry found that the others were already waiting when they arrived at the Three Broomsticks. They had already snagged a table at the back near the fire and Harry grinned when he saw Hermione arriving with two pints of beer.

'How was your day?' Neville asked and Harry shrugged, as they sat down, shrugging off their cloaks.

'Fine,' Harry said. 'Pretty average...'

'Lucky you,' Ginny said, with a scowl. 'We lost to Slytherin. I really want to wipe the smirk off Malfoy's face...'

'Yeah,' Harry said and Ron scowled.

'Do you want me to jinx him for you?'

'Ron!' Hermione hissed. 'You're an Auror. You can't just talk about jinxing people you don't like. We're not at school anymore...'

'I don't need your help to jinx Malfoy,' Ginny said. 'I can do that for myself...'

#################

The moon was rising as they left the Three Broomsticks, Ron and Ginny still arguing about Quidditch. He glanced over at Hermione, who rolled her eyes with a soft smile. As he followed them down the street, Harry saw a gaunt, blonde-haired man sitting against the wall with his knees drawn up to his chest. When he saw Harry looking, he scrambled to his feet, hurrying away and disappearing down an alley.

'You coming, mate...?' Ron asked.

'Yeah...' Harry said, with a last glance at the alley.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

'Morning, Harry...'

'Morning, Mum,' Harry said, pulling on his cloak as she came down the stairs in her dressing gown and slippers.

'You're up early...'

'...yeah. There's...something I need to check on before work...'

'...alright. I'll see you this evening...'

#################

Harry appeared on the street outside the Three Broomsticks with a faint crack, glancing around, fighting the sense disorientation. Even though he had been apparating for several months, he doubted he'd ever get used to being in one place one second and somewhere else the next. Spotting the alley where he'd last seen the man, he checked his wand before crossing the street. Peering round the corner, he saw a man huddled against the wall, his clothes torn and stained with mud.

'Are you okay?' Harry asked and the man looked up, his eyes widening as he saw him.

'Wait,' Harry began, just as the man scrambled to his feet, knocking Harry down as he shoved past him.

With a groan, Harry struggled to his feet, limping out of the alley onto the street. However, there was no sign of the man.

 _...okay..._

#################

'Well, Dr Herman?' Dawlish asked, as he closed the door to the surgery behind him.

'And a pleasure to see you, too, Dawlish,' Hermann said, turning away from his bench where he had been reading a large, leather-bound book.

Dawlish scowled at him, but Hermann had already bustled past, taking a glass bottle from a crude wooden rack by the window and pouring a few drops of pale liquid into a vial.

'I've compared the bite marks on the victim to other reported werewolf attacks and I'm fairly convinced of the results. However, I want to do one more test to be sure...'

Taking an eye dropper from the bench, he applied two drops of clear fluid to the vial, giving it a shake.

'What's that?' Dawlish asked.

'A sample of the saliva taken from the victim's wounds. If our killer was a werewolf, the solution should change colour... ah, here we go...'

As Dawlish watched, the liquid changed to a pearlescent white that seemed to glow faintly.

'Well, that confirms it,' Hermann said, putting the vial back into the rack and picking up a slim paper folder.

'My full report is in here,' he said, scribbling a quick note and handing it to Dawlish. 'However, there's no doubt in my mind that the killer is a werewolf...'

'Thank you, Doctor,' Dawlish said, tucking the folder under his arm. 'Was there anything in his effects that might identify him...?'

'There was one thing,' Hermann said, picking up a small ticket stub from a tray on the bench and handing it to him.

'Platform 9 & 3/4s,' Dawlish muttered. 'Dated two days ago...'

Without looking back, he tucked the ticket into his pocket and left.

'You're welcome,' Hermann said, as the door closed behind him.

 _...and be careful..._

#################

'You're here early,' Ron said and Harry looked up from his desk.

'Yeah. I was... checking something out...' He said and Ron perched on the edge of the desk.

'Alright...what's going on, mate...?'

'Last night...I saw a man outside the pub. He looked like he was in trouble. I went back there just now, but he ran before I could talk to him...'

'And, you want to find him...?'

'I think he needs help,' Harry said and Ron sighed.

'Alright...'

'Cheers, mate. I'll just clear it with Kingsley...'

#################

' _Expelliarmus!'_ Ginny said, flicking her wrist towards Hermione. However, she deflected the spell, her own disarming charm sending her wand clattering away.

'Nice one,' Ginny said, with a grin, recovering her wand and raising it again. Quickly, she feinted left and them darted right.

' _Expelliarmus!'_

This time, she caught Hermione off guard, the spell knocking her wand from her hand.

'Want to go again?' Ginny asked and Hermione shook her head.

'No,' she said. 'Thanks. I've got to meet Professor McGonagall. It felt good to blow off some steam, though...'

'There's better ways to blow off steam,' Ginny said. 'When was the last time you went on a date...?'

'Ginny...' Hermione said and she held up her hands.

'Alright, alright. I'll see you later...'

#################

'This is where he was,' Harry said, as he paced up and down the alley, while Ron leant against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

'I know, mate,' Ron said 'But he's not here now. And we knew it would be a long shot...'

'...alright, alright,' Harry said. 'We still need to find him...'

'Well, he'll need food, and he'll be looking for somewhere to sleep. So, someone must have seen him...'

'...yeah. Yeah, okay,' Harry said. 'Come on...'

#################

'Evening, Luna,' Marius said, flashing her a grin from behind the bar. 'Phoenix Feather?'

'Go on, then,' Luna said, sitting on a stool by the bar. 'Just the one...'

'Right you are,' Marius said and Luna sat back, looking around the bar as she opened her notebook.

'Don't you ever get a night off?' Marius asked, as he returned with her drink and Luna flashed him a smile.

'What can I say? I like my job. Off the record, have you heard anything about the rumour that there's a vampire in Hogwarts...?'

'Yes,' Marius said. 'I've heard the rumour...'

'Alright,' Luna said, with a wry smile. 'Do you mind if I talk to some people...?'

'Sure...'

#################

'This is starting to look like a lost cause, mate,' Ron said, as he followed Harry into the Leaky Cauldron. 'We've asked around at nearly every inn and pub around here...'

'Yeah. I know,' Harry said. 'But we've come this far. Everyone comes here sooner or later. And, if he did, Tom will have seen him. Five minutes...'

'Alright,' Ron said, and Harry headed for the bar.

'Ron?' a familiar voice said and he turned to see Hermione sitting at a table near the back of the room, a book open on the table.

'Hey,' Ron said, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

'Shouldn't you two be at work?'

'We are,' Ron said. 'We're looking for someone. Harry thinks he might be in trouble...'

'Tom's thinks he's seen him', Harry said, as he returned from the bar, dropping into the empty chair next to Ron. 'He was here two nights ago, looking for a room, but there weren't any. Tom said he looked like he was having a rough time, but he had no rooms. As he left, Tom heard him talking to another man about a lodging house in Broad Street...'

'Hello, Harry,' Hermione said, sweetly, and Harry glanced over at her with a sheepish grin.

'Sorry, Hermione,' He said, standing up. 'We've got to go...'

'Not without me,' Hermione said, shoving her book into her bag and grabbing her cloak.

'We can handle it,' Ron said and Hermione frowned.

'So, just because I'm not an Auror, I get cut out...? If there's trouble, I'm not letting you two go alone. Now, are you coming or not...?'

#################

Neville was seated at his bench in the greenhouse, planting seeds in the small terracotta pots in front of him, when the door opened and he looked round to see a tall, dark-haired, lanky man in black robes.

'Longbottom,' He said, folding his arms across his chest. 'Have you finished preparing my wormwood...?'

'Y...yes, Professor Snape,' Neville said, picking up a wooden box and holding it out towards him. With a sneer, Snape took the box and swept out, his robe billowing behind him. Neville watched him go, before releasing the breath he had been holding, slumping back with a sigh.

#################

It was getting dark by the time they reached Broad Street, the few people who were around hurrying past with the collars of their cloaks turned up.

'There he is,' Harry said and Ron followed his gaze to see the gaunt man struggling along the street. As they watched, he doubled over, his face contorted in pain.

'Do you think he's alright?' Ron asked.

'What do you think, Ronald?' Hermione retorted, as the man staggered upright, his eyes widening as he saw Harry. With a grimace of pain, he turned and hobbled towards an alley, clutching the wall for support.

'Come on,' Harry said, breaking into a run with Ron and Hermione hot on his heels. Reaching the alley, they found the man crouched against the wall, his arms wrapped tight around him.

'Please...' he groaned and Harry stepped forward.

'It's alright,' he said. 'We're here to help...'

'Please,' he repeated. 'You have to go...'

'Harry...' Hermione whispered, as the man's back contorted with a sickening crack. As they watched, he dropped to all fours, his limbs lengthening and Harry caught sight of black fur and a muzzle filled with sharp teeth.

'Uh...'

'Harry, it's a bloody werewolf,' Ron said, backing up and drawing his wand.

'Lumos,' Hermione yelled, light blazing forth from the end of her wand, the werewolf howling in pain.

'Tarrantallegra,' Ron shouted, the werewolf's legs seeming to tangle themselves up, tripping it over.

'Come on,' Ron yelled. 'That won't hold him for long...'

#################

The smell of smoke and steam surrounded Dawlish as he stepped onto the concourse at Hogwarts Station. On the far platform, he could just see the bright red Engine of the Hogwarts Express. Glancing around, he spotted a figure in the dark blue uniform of the station staff, standing by the entrance to the platforms.

'Good evening,' Dawlish said, pulling out the leather wallet with his ID as he approached the ticket collector. A middle-aged man dressed in a dark blue uniform with a peaked cap, his hair was just starting to grey around the ears.

'Yes, sir. Can I help you...?'

'My name's Dawlish, I'm with the Auror Office. What's your name...?'

'Hendricks, sir...'

'Thank you, Mr Hendricks. Have you been working here over the last two days...?'

'Yes, sir...'

'Do you remember seeing anyone out of the ordinary...? Anyone who looked particularly tired...?'

'Most travellers look tired, sir. The Hogwarts Express comes from all over the country...'

'He wouldn't have looked like most travellers,' Dawlish said. 'He'd have looked gaunt or drawn...'

'Well, sir, there was one man. Very drawn he looked, almost like he was ill, but he walked well enough. Why d'you ask, sir...?'

 _Because those are the signs of a werewolf,_ Dawlish thought, but he kept it to himself. Instead, he said

'We are concerned for his safety. I'm afraid that's all I can say. Can you remember what he looked like...?'

'Well, sir, he was haggered, like I said. I'd reckon he was about 20, maybe 25 years old. His hair was blonde and a mess and...he had a grim face...'

'Thank you,' Dawlish said. 'With your permission, I'd like to take a _Pensieve_ record of what you can remember...?'

'Well, if you think it'd help, sir...'

'Thank you,' Dawlish repeated, drawing his wand and touching it lightly to his temple. 'This won't hurt. Now, think about the man you saw...'

Hendricks nodded and Dawlish gave his wand a little twist, silver light flowing into the tip from his Temple.

'Thank you,' Dawlish said, twirling the strands of light around the end of his wand as he drew a glass bottle from inside his robe. Quickly, he flipped back the lid and slipped his wand inside, the silvery light settling in the bottom. Closing the lid, he gave the bottle a shake, a pale image of a gaunt faced young man with sunken eyes appearing inside.

'Is this him?' Dawlish asked and Hendricks nodded.

'Yes, sir...'

'Thank you, Hendricks,' Dawlish said, pocketing the bottle. 'You've been very helpful...'

#################

Ginny was seated at a table in the Three Broomsticks with Angelina, Katie, Alicia and Demelza, half-listening to their conversation. However, her attention was drawn to the striking woman with blonde hair sitting at the bar. With strong cheekbones and blue eyes, there was something mesmerising about her.

'...Ginny?'

'Hmm?' Ginny said. 'Sorry, I was just...'

'I can see what you were 'just',' Alicia said, with a grin. 'What are you waiting for? Invite her over...'

'No, that's alright,' Ginny said, turning back to the table. 'This is supposed to be our night out...'

'Don't be daft,' Demelza said. 'We're here to have fun. Go on...'

'...alright,' Ginny said. 'Thanks...'

Getting up and unconsciously tugging at her shirt, Ginny took a deep breath before walking over to the bar.

'Hi,' she said, the blonde woman looking up at her. 'We were wondering if you wanted to join us...'

'...sure,' she said, after glancing over at the table where Angelina and the others sat, Ginny fighting to keep from grinning.

'Alright,' she said, leading her back to the table. 'I'm Ginny and this is Demelza, Alicia, Katie and Angelina...'

'Hi,' she said, as Alicia grabbed another chair for her. 'I'm Ciara...'

'I don't think we've seen you in here, before...' Angelina said and Ciara shook her head.

'No. I'm just here for a few days. I'm... looking for my brother...'

#################

'That was a bloody werewolf,' Ron said, as they followed Hermione into the library.

'Yes, Ron,' Hermione said, as she hurried along the shelves, grabbing several books and heading for an empty table. 'I never realised that the transformation was so...visceral. It's fascinating...'

'I'm glad you're so happy that we were nearly killed,' Ron snapped, drawing a sharp glare from Madam Pince. 'What are you doing, anyway...?'

'Here,' Hermione said, handing him a copy of ' _Magical Beasts and Where To Find Them'._ 'The entry on werewolves are on Page 33, so start reading...'

'Why?'

'Because we need to know what we're dealing with,' Hermione replied, without looking up from her copy of _Beastiarum Magicum._ 'We'll need to find him in the daytime, so that he won't change...'

'What? We're going after him, again...?'

'We have to,' Harry said, sitting down and pulling another book towards him. 'You know what the Ministry does to unregistered werewolves...'

'Yeah. Yeah, okay,' Ron said. 'Even so, finding him won't be easy. Now that he knows we're looking for him, he'll have moved on...'

'I know,' Harry said. 'That's why we'll need some help...'

'Who...?' Ron began, stopping as Harry pulled a galleon from his pocket, his face breaking into a grin...

#################

'Nearly there,' Ginny said, as she helped Ciara up the stairs to the door of her lodgings, one arm around her neck.

'Thanks,' she said, pulling out her keys and unlocking the door. 'Did you want to come in for a minute...?

'I need to get home,' Ginny began, Ciara cutting her off with a kiss. Breaking the kiss, Ginny followed her inside and up to her bedroom, closing the door behind her...

#################

'I'm home,' Hermione said, closing the door and hanging up her cloak. 'I'm sorry I'm late. I was helping Ron and Harry with something...'

'That's alright, love,' her Mother said and Hermione followed her voice into the kitchen, where she was chopping vegetables, while her Father was frying steak.

'Hi, honey,' he said, as Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

'Do you need any help...?'

'You could set the table...'

'Okay...'

#################

'Hi, Mum,' Ron said, as he slammed the door behind him and headed for the kitchen, where his Mother was standing by the stove.

'Hello, dear,' she said, without turning round, waving her wand at the knife on the sideboard, which started chopping vegetables. 'Fred and George are still at the shop, Percy's working late, Bill's upstairs, Charlie and your Father are on their way and Ginny's not home yet...'

Ron glanced over at the clock on the wall, where Ginny's hand was pointing to 'Travelling'.

'Okay,' Ron said. 'I'm just going to get changed...'

#################

'Hello, Harry,' his Father said, as Harry dropped onto the sofa with a groan. 'How was your day...?'

'...busy,' Harry said and his Father folded up his paper.

'Well, dinner will be a few minutes, so why don't you start at the beginning...'

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

Ginny rolled over with a groan, squeezing her eyes shut against the sunlight streaming through the window.

'Morning, beautiful,' a voice said and Ginny turned to see Ciara propped up on her elbow, watching her with a smile.

'...morning,' Ginny said, pulling the covers up to her chin and Ciara frowned.

'What's wrong?' she asked and Ginny blushed.

'I...don't usually do this...'

'Relax,' Ciara said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 'It's something we both wanted to do and we took precautions. We have nothing to feel bad about. Did you want to have a bath...?'

'...no, you go ahead,' Ginny said, her blush deepening as Ciara slipped out of bed, disappearing into the bathroom. As soon as the lock clicked, Ginny scrambled out of bed, gathering up her clothes. She had just finished struggling into her jeans when she felt something warm in her pocket and she pulled out a galleon, grinning at what she saw.

Three Broomsticks

4:00

#################

'Hi,' Neville said, as he sat down between Hermione and Luna, opposite Harry, Ron and Ginny. This early in the afternoon, the Three Broomsticks was mostly empty, apart from Madame Rosmerta behind the bar and an elderly couple sitting by the window. 'I'd almost forgotten about these things,' he said, pulling out his galleon.

'It's not like we've needed to use them for a while,' Ron said. 'I half expected that they would have stopped working...'

'Excuse me?' Hermione said and Ron grinned, which only made her scowl deepen.

'Anyway,' Luna said, quickly. 'What did you call us for? It must be something important...'

'There's a werewolf in Hogwarts,' Harry said, pulling out a parchment from his bag and unrolling it on the table. 'He's in trouble and we need to help him...'

'I...think I might have a lead,' Ginny said, pulling the parchment towards her. 'I was here last night with Angelina and the others when I met this girl...'

She pulled out her wand and pressed it to her temple, drawing out the silvery strands of a memory. Hermione passed her another piece of parchment and she pressed her wand to it, spidery lines scrawling across the paper.

'Look,' she said, putting the two pictures side by side. 'You see? They've got the same cheekbones and she said she was here looking for her brother...'

'When you said you met her...?' Ron began and Harry spoke up, quickly.

'Alright. We'll need to speak to her,' he said. 'If we do find him, we'll need somewhere he can lie low...'

'Fred and George have a couple of rooms behind the shop,' Ron said. 'He can hide there...'

'Alright,' Harry said. 'Hermione, you and Ron head to the shop. It'll need protective charms to stop the Aurors finding him. Ginny, you and I will try and find his sister...'

'What about us?' Luna asked, glancing over at Neville.

'We'll need a way to keep him in check while the moon is full,' Harry said. 'We need Wolfsbane Potion. And, as we can't just request it from the Auror's stores, the only place to get those supplies is...'

'Professor Snape's Office,' Neville said and Harry nodded.

'Yeah. Don't worry, you can borrow my Invisibility Cloak...'

#################

'Here we are,' Fred said, as he led Hermione and Ron into the small room, really only just big enough for the bed that was shoved against one wall. 'George and I use it when we're pulling an all-nighter...'

'Like when you were working on that Screaming Sherbert...' Ron said, turning to his brother with a grin.

'They nearly worked,' he said. 'And Madam Pomfrey managed to stop George screaming in the end...'

'Come on, Fred,' George said, appearing in the doorway. He was dressed in a purple jumper with a large orange letter 'G' on the front, which was really the only way to tell the twins apart. 'It's getting busy upstairs...'

'Alright, keep your shirt on,' Fred said. 'Try not to cause too much damage, Ron...'

#################

'This is it,' Ginny said, leading Harry up the stairs to her lodgings.

'If her brother's a werewolf,' Harry asked, 'do you think that she might be, too...?'

'It's possible,' Ginny said, knocking on the door. 'Let's find out...'

#################

'...dandelion root, knot grass, silverweed and valerian,' Neville said, as he finished loading the glass bottles and ceramic jars into the satchel. 'That only leaves the monkswood from Snape's stores...'

'Then, what are we waiting for?' Luna asked. 'Come on...'

#################

' _Cave inimicum,'_ Hermione said, stepping back and slipping her wand back into her pocket. 'Let's see. _Salvio Hexia. Muffliato. Fianto Duri._ That should do it. Thanks for your help,' she added, as Ron returned with a cauldron in his arms.

'You seemed to have it in hand,' he said, putting down the cauldron. 'Besides, it wasn't exactly a picnic getting this. You should have seen the size of the spider inside it...'

#################

'Alohomora,' Luna whispered, the lock to Professor Snape's Office opening with a faint click. With some difficulty, as they were both crouched under the Invisibility Cloak, she and Neville crept through the door and shut it behind them.

'There it is,' Neville said, slipping off the cloak and grabbing a small ceramic jar from the shelf, just as they heard footsteps outside.

'Quick,' Luna hissed and Neville hurriedly moved the jars to hide the gap, diving back under the Cloak, just as the door opened to admit Professor Snape. Leaving the door open, he crossed to the shelves at the back of the room and selected a dusty book, opening it on his desk.

'Let's go,' Luna mouthed and they started to move towards the door. Neville's heart was in his throat as they crept out, willing himself not to trip over his feet. Slipping through the door, they took off the cloak and hurried away, Neville clutching the jar to his chest.

#################

'...hi,' Ciara said, as she opened the door, frowning when she saw Ginny. 'Did you forget something...?'

'No,' Ginny said. '...can we come in for a minute...?'

'...sure,' Ciara said, stepping back to allow them in.

'Thanks,' Ginny said. 'This is Harry Potter...'

'...yeah, hi,' Ciara said. 'Listen, I don't want to be rude, but can we make this quick? I have things to do...'

'I know. You're looking for your brother,' Ginny said, pulling out the parchment. 'We think we can help you...'

She handed her the parchment and Ciara unrolled it, her eyes widening as she saw the picture.

'Where did you get this...?'

'We saw him near the Three Broomsticks two nights ago,' Harry said. 'We...know that he's a werewolf...'

'What?!' Ciara said, her fists clenching and Ginny held up her hands.

'It's alright. We want to help...' she said and Ciara snorted.

'Oh, yeah? And, how can you do that...?'

'We've got somewhere safe for him to hide,' Harry said. 'And one of my friends is brewing wolfsbane potion, just in case...'

'...alright,' Ciara said. 'Would you mind turning around...?'

'Why?' Harry began, as Ciara started to unbutton her blouse and Harry spun around, feeling his cheeks heat up.

'Uh...Ginny...aren't you going to turn round?'

'No,' Ginny replied. 'It's nothing I haven't seen before...'

As Harry's blush deepened, she turned to Ciara, who crossed to the window and opened the curtains, her skin glowing in the light of the full moon.

'Don't worry,' she said, seeing Ginny's expression. 'I can control it...'

#################

'Is it done yet?' Ron asked and Hermione scowled up at him from where she was seated by the cauldron.

'No, Ron,' she said, as Neville finished chopping up the monkswood and added it to the cauldron, which began bubbling gently.

'Will it work...?' Neville asked and Hermione sat back.

'I don't know,' she admitted. 'Each werewolf is different but, provided I've got the doses right, then it should allow him to keep his intellect when he's transformed...'

'Okay, then,' Ron muttered. 'No pressure...'

#################

Harry and Ginny followed Ciara through the streets, keeping to the alleys as much as possible. Even with her white coat, she blended into the shadows and her padded feet made no noise on the cobbles. Fortunately, there weren't too many people about and Ciara's sense of smell was good enough to warn them when someone was approaching. She moved quickly with her nose pressed to the ground and they had to hurry to keep up. Suddenly, she stopped with a growl next to a battered wooden door that was almost invisible in the shade of the alley.

'It's locked,' Harry said, slamming his shoulder against the door as Ginny drew her wand.

'Move,' she said, pulling Harry out of the way, her spell blasting the door open.

Quickly, Ciara bounded inside and they followed her into a small room where the man lay on the floor, writhing in pain.

'We need to get him to the safehouse,' Harry said, kneeling next to him while Ginny put a hand on Ciara's back and they disapparated...

#################

Ron and Neville sprang to the feet as the door burst open, stopping with their hands reaching for their wands when they saw Harry and Ginny carrying the gaunt man between them. As they laid him on the floor, a white wolf padded in behind them.

'Harry?' Hermione asked. 'What's going on...?'

'He's changing,' Harry said. 'We don't have long. Is it ready...?'

'I...I think so,' Hermione said, holding out an opaque glass bottle. 'I was going to test it...'

'No time,' Harry said, grabbing the bottle and holding it to the man's mouth. 'Drink this. Quick...'

Harry tipped up the bottle and he drank, coughing and heaving as he swallowed it, Ciara growling in the back of her throat.

'Sorry,' Hermione whispered. 'I know it's awful, but sugar makes it useless...'

'What's going on?' Luna asked, appearing in the doorway as she took in the scene.

'You all need to go,' Harry said, standing up and drawing his wand. 'In case this doesn't work...'

'We're not leaving you, mate,' Ron said and Neville nodded, moving to stand next to Luna.

'Look...' Harry began, just as Hermione grabbed his arm.

'It's too late,' she said, as the man contorted in pain. Harry felt his stomach churn as his limbs extended, fur sprouting across his body, his snout extending as he dropped onto all fours. With a growl, he raised his head and Harry caught a glimpse of yellow eyes. He stared at Harry for a moment before padding over to Ciara and settling down next to her.

'You can stay here for tonight,' Harry said to them, lowering his wand. 'We'll sort this all out in the morning...'

 _To be continued in Harry Potter and the Thunderbird Feathers._

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


End file.
